


Towards the Sun

by EkultanRaine



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EkultanRaine/pseuds/EkultanRaine
Summary: An invitation from an old friend, an old liaison brings Ragnar to shores he had fallen in love with long ago and brings his eyes upon the only woman that could rival Lagertha. From the veil of time stepped out a face he had never seen before but that was so familiar to him at the same time: a daughter he never knew he had. The Gods had given him another chance and he wasn't going to squander it, no matter the chaos it brought to his life.
Relationships: Bjorn (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ragnar Lothbrok/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

He watched with fascination as the horse galloped across the grass, the mountains in the background, and the sun setting beneath them. Her brilliant blonde hair danced in the wind and she sat upon the beast as though she was its Queen, it bent its head to her every whim. She was gorgeous. 

He looked up at her as she slowed the horse nearing him and dismounted with ease, taking the reins over the horse’s head.

“So?” she asked, and Ragnar smiled.

“You make me proud,” he stated, and she smiled, lowering her gaze.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, and he pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her. 

<<<>>>>

Ragnar had received an invitation from a foreign Queen, Ragnar had never been one to turn down an invitation from a Queen and if he had remembered correctly, she was a beautiful one at that. When the arrived-on shore, she was there to greet them and his memories had served him correctly. She had sat upon her white stallion, surrounded by her army, and immediately Ragnar remembered who she was. He had bowed before her, having experienced the mistake of not bowing before and when his eyes rose, she had a smirk on her face. 

“Faife!” she had called, and Ragnar stared at her before movement from behind brought his eyes to another female. She had long blonde hair, big blue eyes, and was as stunning as her mother but there had been something familiar about her. “Ragnar Lothbrok meet your daughter,” the Queen had stated, and Ragnar’s heart nearly stopped. The girl dismounted her steed and walked towards Ragnar; they never parted their gaze. 

“Hello father,” she said, her voice filled with confidence and he continued to stare at her speechless. She had his blue eyes, that was obvious but what was behind them, its what struck the biggest chord of familiarity. 

<<<<>>>>

Ragnar now sat beside the Queen, Éinde, and their daughter to his left. When Ragnar had been here last, Éinde had a King sitting where he sat but she had deposed of him, sick of his weak reign. Now she sat on the throne and the people rejoiced in it, she had proven ten times her dead husband’s counterpart. 

“How do you find things, Ragnar?” Éinde questioned, leaning towards him and he smiled.

“Very well,” he said and she smiled. 

“Your son does not seem to take to us,” she commented, Ragnar looked to Bjorn, his oldest and he sighed.

“Bjorn is loyal to his mother,” he explained and Éinde nodded, drinking.

“She’s raised him well then,” she stated and Ragnar nodded. “Your brother seems suspicious of us as well," she noted and Ragnar looked to Rollo, the large man was sat between two women who were gushing over him.

"He is leary of every new place," he dismissed and she nodded.

"And you, Ragnar Lothbrok?" she questioned, her green eyes turning to him. "How do you find your daughter?" she asked and he smiled, his eyes roaming to Faife. She was sat beside Bjorn, happier, and more outgoing than her stepbrother.

"She is a beautiful woman, you have done well Einde," he complimented and she smiled.

"It was not my doing, I have not seen her until now," she said. 

"What do you mean?" he queried and she sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"My husband, the king, was enraged when he found out he was not her father and threatened to have her killed, instead I sent her away but claimed I left her to exposure," she said, her eyes set firmly on her daughter. "I sent her back to my homelands to be raised and she has only just returned, it's why I have invited you, we will both now get to know the daughter we do not know," she said, her eyes returning to Ragnar and he smiled before his eyes returning to his daughter. She had been a surprise to him but he recognized what a blessing from the gods it was to have a daughter once more, he had never healed from his other daughter's death. 

"I had another daughter," he said and she looked at him.

"Had you? What happened to her?" she asked and Ragnar's eyes lowered to the table. 

"She died, she fell ill," he replied.

"I am sorry, Ragnar, I cannot imagine losing a child," she said, resting her hand on his shoulder. 

"Thank you," he said, seeing the sincerity in her eyes. "You have given me a great gift, Einde," he said and she smiled. 

"We both have been given a gift from the Gods with Faife," she said and he nodded, both their gaze settled on the girl who had, at last, got Bjorn to smile. Ragnar noted how his son's shoulders eased and he was sitting back in his seat now, his grip around his cup less tight. 

<<<<>>>>>

"Ragnar," Rollo's voice called as Ragnar meandered off and Ragnar stopped, turning.

"Brother, you do not seem to enjoy the meal," he said and Rollo sighed.

"Are you sure she is yours?" he asked and Ragnar gazed at him, a smirk on his lips.

"You have seen her, what do you think?" he questioned and Rollo nodded, it was obvious. "Why? Do you have concerns?" he asked and Rollo glanced over his shoulder.

"I worry for what this Queen Einde wants from you," he said and Ragnar shook his head.

"She wants me to know my daughter, I do not think that is much to ask," he replied.

"But why?" he asked.

"She is my blood, Rollo, that is why," he said.

"She is your blood but she has made no attempt to get to know you until now," he reminded.

"She has not been here," he said and Rollo's eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Do you remember nothing about this land?" he asked and Rollo shook his head. "When last we were here, there was a King on the throne and Einde was his Queen," he said. "Do you see the King now?" he asked, looking around.

"He died?" Rollo asked.

"She killed him, rid him like a gnat," he said and rubbed his fingers together to signify the image. "Her husband found out I had fathered the Queen's daughter and she sent Faife away to protect her, she has only returned now," he said.

"So that is why she did not reach out before?" Rollo asked and Ragnar nodded. "What will you do?" he asked.

"I do not know, you know the pain I kept when Gida died and now I have been given another chance, I will find it hard to leave her," he said and Rollo studied him.

"Will you stay?" he asked and Ragnar looked up at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Will you stay here? Or will you return with us?" he pushed and Ragnar sighed with a shake of his head.

"I do not know," he said and looked back at Rollo. "Get some sleep, brother," he offered, patting him on the shoulder and parting ways. He relieved himself outside and then fell into the bed Einde had offered him. As he laid, his eyes closed, he heard the door open and looked, Einde entered with a smile.

"I have missed you, Ragnar Lothbrok," she commented as she shut the door and he smiled, she climbed over him. She kissed his lips and he held her there, embracing the familiar warmth. 

"You want another of my bastards?" he teased and she smiled.

"I will take precautions," she assured and he laughed, pulling her underneath him as she yelped in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Bjorn watched her ride ahead, he leaned forward and urged the horse into a canter, trying to catch up. She slowed as they came to a river and turned to face him, a wide smile on her face.

“Bjorn! You’re still here!” she exclaimed and he glared at her as they dismounted, she laughed.

“You got a head start,” he replied.

“Whatever makes you feel better,” she said with a shrug and he growled, she let her horse graze before seating herself on a rock by the river. “You seem uncomfortable in my mother’s kingdom, are you not finding everything your liking?” she asked and he took a seat beside her.

“It is not my father’s kingdom,” he said.

“No but he has only one kingdom, surely you do not feel like this everywhere you go?” she asked.

“My father conquers everywhere we go, it is different here, where he found a daughter,” he said.

“I am glad for that,” she answered and they fell quiet. “I believe my mother wishes for us to marry,” she told and Bjorn stared at her.

“And why is that?” he asked.

“I assume it is the consolidation of power between Ragnar and Queen Éinde,” she answered. 

“Has my father said anything?” he asked.

“I do not know, I do not know if she has even told him yet,” she answered.

“How do you feel?” he asked and she looked at him.

“My feelings are mute in this, if it is what my mother asks, then I shall agree,” she said.

“You do not know me,” he said.

“But I do not need to, you are the son of Ragnar and a brave warrior,” she replied.

“And your half brother,” he reminded.

“Yes but that has not stopped any before,” she said with a shrug.

“Do you not have anyone here to love?” he asked and she laughed.

“I do but they are not worthy of the throne when my mother passes,” she teased and Bjorn looked to the river. “Come now, Bjorn Ragnarsson, am I that hideous?” she questioned and he looked back at her. That was far from the problem, her looks were beyond pleasing but he barely knew her.

“It is not your looks I question,” he promised.

“Then what?” she asked and he sighed, leaning back on his hands.

“I do not know you,” he said and she rolled her eyes.

“When does that ever matter in marriage? I am sure your father and mother did not know each other well when they married,” she pushed and he stared again at the river. “While my mother is the sole ruler, she has raised me to be subservient to my husband and as his Queen, I am always to walk behind him,” she explained.

“Why? Your mother does not seem the type to wish this for her daughter,” he said and she smiled.

“My mother did not kill the King for her own personal power, she killed him because of her love for the people and the fact that he was abusive to them,” she said. “She would have been happy to stand behind him if he had been a good king,” she said.

“Was he good to you?” he asked and saw a dark shadow pass over her face quickly.

“He was a king who’s wife had a child by another man, another king, what do you think?” she asked. “I was sent away from my mother when I was five and only allowed to return when he was killed,” she said.

“He sent you away?” he asked and she shook her head.

“No, my mother sent me away because she feared the king’s hatred of me,” she said and he nodded. 

“I am sorry,” he replied and she smiled at him.

“Sorry? There is nothing to be sorry for, Prince Bjorn,” she promised. “I am who I am because of who I was, who I had to be,” she said and Bjorn smiled, he was finding her more intelligent then he thought.

“So you would marry me if your mother wanted?” he asked.

“If it is what is good for our kingdom, then yes,” she agreed with a gentle nod of her head. “What of you?” she asked.

“I have a child back in Kattegat, her mother left and I cannot gaze upon my daughter without sadness,” he said. “It is not her fault that her mother left us but still, I punish her for it,” he said and looked to Faife who held his gaze. 

“Then why punish her?” she asked.

“I do not control my pain nor my grief but I know I cannot love her,” he said.

“So what do you do with her?” she asked.

“Someone else cares for her,” he said. 

“Ah,” she replied and fell quiet, he looked to her profile.

“Do you judge me now?” he asked, and she turned her blue eyes back to him.

“No, we all have battles, struggles,” she replied. “I am sorry,” Faife said, reaching out and slipping her hand into his and he stared at them entwined. 

He looked up at her and leaned forward, she met him in the middle. They pressed their lips together and the passion sprung between them. Bjorn, lonely for far too long and Faife never felt the touch of a man. 

"I differ from my father, I am not as patient as him," Bjorn said and she smiled.

"And I differ from my mother, I am not as power-hungry as she," she replied and Bjorn kissed her again. "What if nothing comes of this?" she asked as he laid her back on the grass.

"Then we will have the pleasure without the expectations," he answered and she laughed, bringing him to her lips again.


End file.
